Choices
by Blue Obsidian Butterfly
Summary: Lives are at stake, including Castle's and Beckett has to make a difficult decision that will effect the lives of many forever.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle. I really wish I did because it is just so awesome. These disclaimers are always so depressing.**

**Choices**

There was something about the cold steel of a gun in her hand that was comforting. The very real weight clasped in her fingers kept her grounded, gave her something to focus on. It offered little protection should the bomb go off but it was something familiar to keep her going, make her feel safe, the vision more comforting than the reality that she currently faced. Sure, she had been in dangerous situations before but that doesn't change the fact that she's in one now, the feeling of never going home sitting deep in her heart, telling her all the things that she will never see again if she doesn't make it out. She embraced that feeling, turning it from despair to determination, something to keep her going, give her hope in this horrifyingly real situation.

Beckett poised her gun and turned the corner only to be faced with yet another. That was the worst part, going through doors and past corners, never knowing what's on the other side, whether that step would be your last. Never one to give up, she pushed through the fear and continued on, turning the corner, gun in front of her to face one of the most horrifying scenes of her life; Castle, tied to a chair, blood covering his handsome features and once-clean clothes, chest not moving. It took all that she had to push the fear down, reverting to her training and checking his pulse. Her fingers were met with wet blood as she pushed on his neck gently. It took a few seconds but she found it, weak but there. And right here, right now that's all that mattered to her. She knew that she should care about the bomb and all the possessions of the people in the building: photos, mementos of a life once shared, children's toys, everything. They would no longer have a place to stay, food to eat, a life to live. Their suspect was in there to and if she didn't get to the bomb, he would die as well. But she knew that there wasn't enough time. She had a choice and in a split second she made it, sealing the fate of many forever.

Esposito stared up at the building just as the bomb went off, sending shock waves and a ball of heat through the surrounding area, knocking him and the many other police officers on scene over onto the hard concrete that was the footpath surrounding the building, which had been reduced to ashes, some parts still on fire. Heaviness filled his heart when he realised that Beckett hadn't come out and neither had Castle. He called out desperately, running up to what was left of the building hoping to hear a sound under the rubble, a cough, something. He was met by the heaviest silence that he had ever felt.

2 hours later the doctor let Beckett out from under his watchful eye. She had lots of cuts and scrapes from shrapnel but it could have been a lot worse has she not got both of them out in time. She wondered down the stark white halls of the hospital, pausing to ask Castle's room number. After a brief conversation with his doctor, informing her that it had looked at lot worse than it was but had she not shielded his body with hers he may not have survived, something she would never regret despite her injuries, she knocked on the door to his room. He was sitting up, leaning against the raised back of the bed. The doctor had been right; he looked a lot worse at the time.

"Hey" she said, smiling at him.

"Hey" he replied, returning the smile.

She sighed and sat down. It had been a long couple of days. The building had been completely destroyed and the killer was now dead. It had been a difficult phone call to his parents and despite the woman, his wife, that he murdered out of anger, he had been a decent person whom was loved deeply by his family. It was a loss caused by the choice that she made, something she would have to live with.

Castle watched the emotions play out on her face, tiredness, regret and finally sadness, which seemed to settle in her delicate features.

"It's not your fault" he said simply. She knew he was right but accepting it would take some time.

"Can you do me a favour?" he asked her.

"Yeah" she replied, on her feet and standing by his bedside, the caring nature of the gesture touching him.

"Can you get me some real food? The hospital only gave me salad, can you believe that?"

She suppressed a smile that tugged at the corners of her mouth.

"Salads good for you Castle. You want to get better, don't you?" She shot back.

"Its rabbit food" he whined.

She let the smile grace her face, lighting it up causing him to smile too.

The world could be ending but as long as they had their banter they would be fine;

Always


End file.
